mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The World at War
The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible. *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every two days. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Wall of Shame Warned users Banned users Suspended users Nations *'UK'- Erizium (talk) (the whole empire) *'Germany'- AH28 *'France'- Revolution 9 (talk) *'Austria-Hungary'- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Spain- *Portugal- *Switzerland- *Italy- *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-Tao64 *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Russia- --Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) *Sweden- *Ottoman Empire- Oniontree1 (talk) 21:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) **Emirate of Hai'alOniontree1 (talk) 21:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *Qatar- *Saudis- *Ethiopia- *Liberia- *South Africa- *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Republic of China- TheRyderx1 (talk) 17:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC)TheRyderx1 **Mongolia *Nepal- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan- [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'of Doom']] *Australia- *New Zealand- *USA- Wrto12 **Panama Canal Zone *Canada- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico- *Guatemala- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Panama- *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- *Haiti- *Dominican Republic- *Cuba- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 Turns 1914.5 *'Russian Empire'- Russia joins the allies as Austria declared war on Serbia. Russia starts an invasion of eastern Prussia and asks Serbia for a joint invasion of southern Austria. *'USA:'The goverment is mass propaganding that the Central Powers are right due to European customs.RMS Lusitania is sunk and the attack is blaimed on the UK,cause we aid Germany,inscreasing tensions''.Due to tensions with the UK, Canada is invaded with more than 25.000.000 conscripted soldiers, changing the constitution to allow consciption.A huge nationalistic propaganda happens in the USA making the USA citizens in favor of the war.The German language becomes an official language of the USA. An alliance is offered to Germany,Austria-Hungary and Japan and aid in the war is also offered. *''The USA had a population of ~99,500,000, http://www.demographia.com/db-uspop1900.htm so 25,000,000 conscripts would cause massive labour shortages. It would only need (in my opinion) 150,000 to conqure Canada since it had a population of only ~7,200,000 http://www65.statcan.gc.ca/acyb07/acyb07_0007-eng.htm.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Germany/Austria-Hungary': Germany and Austria accept the alliance. *'Republic Of China: '''Republic Of China decides to offer an alliance to Russia, France and UK. Besides that, China declares war on India and attacks it from the both borders that they share (Next to China on the left and on the down sides) by sending 200,000 soldiers each in India-China borders, as China starts brutally attacking India. Besides that, Republic Of China announces to the people that India is going to lose a lot of land in this new brutal war. *''Yeah...like Britain and China making an alliance to invade India makes any sense at all...I mean, the UK kind of owned India at that point... *'Ottoman Empire' We continue to struggle against the Saudi, Hajez and Yemeni insurgents. Our vassel, The Emirate of Hai'al, helps us. We stay out of the war for the moment so we can consecrate on crushing the rebels. We ask for help from our ally, Germany, since we need more aircraft and trains to fight them. a few more machine guns, a couple of troop trains on the line to Mecca and 10-20 biplanes should give us the upper-hand against the Hajez rebels, if we can buy then. dose any one want to buy our figs? The army and Navy do drills in Izmir. *'Canada' joins the allies and offers a trade agreement with Serbia. Meanwhile, parliament passes the conscription bill, and forces mandatory service. Canada also begins attacking US trade boats, blocking them off from the Atlantic. Talks of purchasing Bermuda are also held with the UK. *'Serbia:' accepts the generous trade agreement with Canada, and officially allies with the entente, and encourages Greece, Romania, and Montenegro to join (mods plz). We fight against the central powers, and our forces resist. We start pushing back, but the war is pretty much at a stalemate in Serbia, however the enemy may soon break in. *'France: '''Raymond Poincaré decides to join the Central Powers to increase French power and influence in the world. He is able to sway the people of France to agree with him and we declare war on the Allies. We improve our economy and military. 50,000 men join the army which now stands at 4,067,000 men. We invade the neutral Low Countries with 800,000 men to take out all 3 countries in 1 decisive move. We know this is risky but we need these positions to gain power and take out the British. We take control of British possessions off the French coast. Our colonial force of 200,000 invades British Sudan and we also invade British Burma with 10,000 men. We quickly mobilize for war and we ask the USA, Germany, and Austria Hungary to do the same. Prepare for French dominance! *''I'm pretty sure France and the uk were allies. France and England grew a mutual respect for each other in the early 1900s although the reason the uk joined WWI was after Germany invaded France. Germany didn't exactly invade France in this timeline though so... --Claus the Mighty (talk) 23:08, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *''France formed the Entente Cordiale with Britain in 1904 and the Franco-Russian alliance in 1894. There is absolutely no reason France would betray Britain and Russia for Germany, especially since the two nations had a hereditary enmity at the time'' --[[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *''I agree. As far as I know France did not like Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands or Spain. They hated Germany and had a unoffical anti-German alliance with the UK, Portugal and Belgium. The UK was an allie of Portugal and France by 1900 anyhow. Oniontree1 (talk) 23:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *''Why not try to subvert Belgium in to joining France since the Walloons speak French and have a French culture. You could try to buy some smaller Island colony of the British or swap a few (Tahiti, for the Seychelles?).Oniontree1 (talk) *''It's an act of greed and a lust for power by the influential French leader. He is cowering behind the side he thinks will win so he can get more power. -Rev9'' *''OK, I get it.Oniontree1 (talk) 23:45, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *''Even if France had a corrupt leader, they would never ally with Germany. It's kinda like telling a Pastor to build a baphomet statue outside of his church, he would never agree to doing so -- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 23:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *''But I'll let it go, since you brought up an excellent argument for the whole "Britain letting China invade India thing"'' -- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 23:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Map Games